The New Hunter
by BRINGMETHEPERCYJACKSON
Summary: Percy Jackson was shunned by the camps, he was kicked out but made the wild his home. This act caught the eye of a certain goddess, Artemis. Swearing the highest possible oath, he must protect the Hunters like they are his family. Monsters will be the least he must worry about. But can he prevail? PERTEMIS. Rated M for language, later on.
1. Chapter 1

The new hunter (PJO Fanfiction)

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Percy Jackson, I wish I did but alas, I don't. (the disclaimer is here, im not going to put it in the other chapters)

Percy's P.O.V.

I looked up from my place in the remains of the shattered tree and saw the Nemean Lion charging at me again. I rushed to get up as to not get turned into a chew toy for a giant, 3 tonne, and indestructible lion. For some reason, the monster was using bull tactics because as I ran towards it, it looked down. So using all the strength in my legs, I jumped up and used its rising head as a spring board to get me away from it and give me some breathing time. I quickly realised that I wasn't going to win this fight as the lion hasn't opened its maw at all during the fight, so being the childish person I am, I threw my sword like a javelin and aimed for its butt, praying to the gods that my plan would succeed. As my sword struck the Nemean Lions bum hole, it pierced and went straight in (cue cringe) and killed the monster instantly. Gasping for breath, I quickly took a sip from my canteen of nectar, I then proceeded to form water out of the moisture in the air. I used this water to fill my water bottle. After taking a large mouth full, I proceeded to spray the water out of my mouth as the area all around be turned dark. All of a sudden, the darkness started to be drawn to one point and seemed to solidify and form a figure, which spoke to me. It said "I. Am. Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

The new hunter (PJO Fanfiction)

CHAPTER 2

Percy P.O.V.

As I heard these words, my sword slipped from my grip and I instantly dropped to my knees. The figure, Chaos, shifted until it took the form of a tall well defined man.

"Stand" he commanded.

All of a sudden, he started laughing, then fell and literally rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh my! You should… have seen the… look on your face! Hahahaha!" He said between laughs.

"wow... I never expected the creator of the universe to, no offence, act like a little girl." I said with a smirk on my face.

"yeah, well I have an offer for you." He responded seriously

I cocked my head to the side "what is that Lord Chaos?" I asked

He looked at me and a smirk crawled onto his face "I would like you to join my army, I would take you to the void to train with me personally and you would work your way up the rank to become commander of my army. Will you accept?" he asked slowly "Also no titles, I don't like the formalities" he quickly added

I thought for a moment, after the betrayals and losses, it would be nice to get away for a while. But then again, I swore an oath to protect Olympus and remain loyal to the gods, which I cannot go against. I wouldn't like a new life; I would rather have no life at all. I looked up from the ground and said "I am sorry Lo- Chaos, but I must decline your offer. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm honoured and everything but I would like to stay on earth as much as possible" I answered

"I understand Percy, but I must at least give you something if you don't join my army." He said before raising his hands and a blast of darkness struck my chest.

I instantly felt stronger than before, but I noticed some added weight to my clothing. I looked down at my attire to see me wearing a pair of black high-tops with a small knife sheathed on the outside of the shoe (inside of my leg though), I wore a pair of flexible black skinny jeans that seemed perfect for running and fighting in, and black t-shirt with a coffin printed on the front, I also wore a jacket that had twelve throwing knife sheathes on it (three on each shoulder and three on each side of my waist. I almost missed the cloak that almost wrapped completely around me. Guess what! That was also black…

Then came the pain, I felt a sharp burst of pain in my back where my shoulder blades were but I gritted my teeth and didn't scream. I felt something on my back. Wait. Make that two things. They felt like extra limbs but I knew better. Like a pro, I wrapped my newly acquired wings round to see them properly. They were so black that light almost got devoured by them. They had white specks on the feathers that looked like stars.

"I give you these as a gift to help you on your travels, you have other abilities but they are for you to figure out. I shall protect you from Zeus' wrath when you fly too"

I looked at him in shock "Chaos, I cannot thank you enough but may I ask you for two more things?" I asked

"of course Percy"

"could I perhaps have a tent that I can fold into a small square to fit in my pocket that is bigger on the inside?" I asked hopefully, it is painful sleeping on the hard floor every night.

"sure thing, and the other thing?"

"could I have one free pass for swearing an oath on your name too?"

He looked at me cautiously "you know that I must reward any hero that survives when swearing by my name, right?"

My eyes widened "I didn't but that is still what I ask for, the Olympians do not know what occurred here and I feel like I am going to be needing an oath stronger than the Styx when they catch up with me."

"very well, you wishes will be granted, now I must leave. Goodbye young hero, may the fates have pity on you." He said, before opening a vortex of darkness and walked in.

I took a moment to check out my new clothes and found my tent square in my back pocket. I put it back in my pocket, fished out riptide from my pocket, uncapped it and walked back into the forest and away from a clearing.

After a little bit of walking I sensed something coming towards me, I quickly deflected it to my right before it happened again. I looked down to see a silver arrow in my left shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The new hunter (PJO Fanfiction)

CHAPTER 2

Percy P.O.V.

Realising what it was, I swiped me uninjured arm across and broke the arrow shaft. I winced in pain but gritted my teeth and ran as fast as I could. If the hunters found me, they would kill me, or worse. Take me to Olympus… this is all because of that stupid son of Aphrodite…

**FLASHBACK**

I jerked up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming, I looked down to see me shirtless but still had a pair of blue ripped jeans and blue high-tops. I also noticed the arm and leg swung over my body, I looked to my left to see Annabeth, my wise girl. I gently tangled our bodies and slipped on a black and green Green Day shirt.

"Damn" I thought. "I need to stop hanging around with Thalia as much"

Checking my pocket for Riptide, I ran out of my cabin And to the source of the sound. One I reached the top of the hill, I stood next to Thalia's tree and scanned my surroundings. I set my sites on the boy, about 14/15, running as fast as he could to escape the small pack of hellhounds behind him. As I was looking in shock, he stumbled and fell over.

"why hasn't he been claimed yet?" I thought. Then I remembered the hellhounds, pushing my thoughts aside, I ran towards him and picking him up and gave him a gentle but encouraging push towards the barrier. I whipped my head round and glared at the hounds with my best alpha wolf glare (thanks to Lupa).

I sprinted towards the pack and the biggest one backed up, obviously not wanting to be too close to me, but the one at the front pounced and launched itself at me. I dropped to my knees and slid across the floor while holding up my sword, as I 'transformed' I only noticed the golden dust that rained over me. I swung Riptide to my left and stuck it halfway down through the neck of one of the hellhounds and spun round, ripping my sword free and forced it through the side of another, from the right side of its maw to its back leg.

"3 down, one to go" I noticed, as I realised there was the biggest hellhound, aside from Mrs O'Leary, I have ever seen left to kill. I thought I would get it over with quickly and threw my sword like a javelin and it stuck in its forehead, right between its eyes.

I retrieved my sword from the gold dust currently raining down upon it and turned back to the kid who I just saved, who was staring at me in shock.

"what happened to your hair?" he asked

"something that happens when I go into battle, I under-go a sort of transformation, and my hair changes colour, as you might of seen before I started fighting and with what is happening now, my hair is usually raven black but it changes pure white. I also have a change of state of mind, I see everything slower than usual and I focus on my instincts and skill" I explained as my hair faded from white to black. "my trainer, Chiron, who you will meet soon, says this is the first time it has ever happened to someone like us"

"what do you mean 'like us'?

"Chiron will explain" I answered simply.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked.

"Percy, Percy Jackson, you? I returned

"Dylan. Dylan Hopper" he replied and stuck his hand out, which I took and shook.

**FLASHBACK END**

From that ay onwards, he made my life a living hell, he thought that Aphrodite's kids had been look down upon for too long, he wanted the fame and power that I had. He was right in a sense, I too thought that the goddess of love's kids had been overlooked, they deserved better than that, Piper and Silena had proved that.

I quickly broke out of my thoughts to more arrows that I managed to weave my way through. I ran as fast as I could, this was a close encounter. The hunters had been searching for me ever since I left, two months back. Thalia had been the main source of inspiration and encouragement but Artemis had been dead set on catching me. Never before had she failed a hunt and I knew damn well she wasn't going to fail one now, especially because of a man, or boy, or whatever she wanted to call me. I flipped my hood up and risked a look back, I couldn't let them know that it is me, I couldn't risk capture.

Only three people have heard of me since I left, Hestia and Hermes and Hades. Hestia had turned up at my campfire one night, turns out it counted as a comforting Hearth and therefore she could visit it and look through it. Hermes delivered any letters or parcels to me that were for me; and kept me updated with the progress the gods and demigods had made, and told me how camp was getting on under Dylan's continuously strengthening command. Hades had done something unexpected, he blessed me. I am his champion. Needless to say I was shocked when it happened, turns out I am his favourite nephew.

I ducked and dodged arrows left, right and center, with none of them managing to him me. That was until I felt a sharp, searing pain in my right calf. That was quickly followed by a cold feeling in my leg that escalated up into my chest and my head.

"Fuck…" I thought before I was plunged into unconsciousness

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and stuffs, sorry for the long wait, im currently in the process of packing to move house in a few weeks. thanks for the positive reviews. please feel free to tell me if i have anything that could be improved or something that is wrong, basically please review. im not gonna say "20 reviews for the next chapter" because to be honest, writing this is mostly for me, but i am nice and share it with you guys! yayy!  
as you can tell, grammar in the A/Ns are not of major priority to me XD  
once again, sorry for the wait and the wait for the next chapter because of reasons listed above...  
**

**UPDATE: looking at the reviews since i first posted this chapter, ill respond now.  
His hair changing colour will be explained later on, if you want any hints to why or how, go watch tokyo ghoul (it is in episode 11/12 season 1)  
as for pace or whatever, in my view, this story is going slow, i have made no plans for tis story and it is mostly written as i am going along, i work better that way as opposed to planning things out, i will take your advice into consideration though and start putting more thought and consideration into the chapters :)**

**sorry i didnt write names to who i am replying to, i dont exactly have a good short-term memory XD but i hope you know who you are :3  
see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
